1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to safety belt buckles for passengers in vehicles, such as automobiles, and more particularly to improved means for housing the buckle and facilitating the operation of the components of the buckle.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Safety belt apparatus has been developed in order to reduce the number of fatalities and serious injuries resulting from motor vehicle accidents. Most of this apparatus includes, as major components, a buckle having a housing connected to a seat belt anchored to the vehicle body, a protective cover associated with the housing, and a latching mechanism that cooperates with the cover to engage the tongue of the seat belt. One of the problems encountered with such buckles is the difficulty of inserting the tongue into the housing. The rough entry caused by "hard points" encountered in the housing during insertion of the tongue either deters vehicle occupants from using safety belts, or leads them to believe that their belt is fastened when, in fact, it is not. Another problem encountered with such buckles is the tendency of the latching mechanism to be disabled by damage to the cover. Still another problem encountered with such buckles is the relatively large size, weight and cost thereof. The present invention provides a means whereby the aforesaid problems are overcome.